I won't
by The Lead
Summary: "Clove," I whisper, I kiss her forehead, trying to keep her awake. "Clove don't leave me," I beg quietly. "I won't," she whispers back simply, laughing lightly.
1. I won't

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's kind of a cliché, but I hope you guys enjoy! Please Review **

Cato's point of view

"Clove!" I scream desperately," CLOVE!" I roar this time, what a thrill the game makers must be getting right now, psychotic Cato breaking down, how pathetic I've become all because of that tiny girl who throws knives. My stomach lurches as my heart drops. I vomit. I feel dizzy, everything is going in circles, but I have to find her. I told her we shouldn't have spilt up but she wanted to, I knew how dangerous it was but I let her leave. She's been a bit off ever since she saw Glimmer and I cuddling, I had to tell her it meant nothing. I was just making her jealous. Then I hear something, the most beautiful, but pain filled sound ever. It was Clove.

"Cato" She screams, it's blood curdling. Suddenly a new energy fills me and I sprint in her direction. I come into the clearing, I see Thresh running off with our bag. Clove is lying next to a tree; I come up to her in a rush and cradle her body.

"Clove," I whisper, I kiss her forehead, trying to keep her awake. "Clove don't leave me," I beg quietly.

"I won't," she whispers back simply, laughing lightly. I feel the back of her head for injuries and come across a dent in the side of her skull.

"liar." I feel tears coming.

"Don't cry Cato, It's pathetic." she says regaining her arrogance and losing breathe at the same time.

"Who did this?" I question suddenly.

"Thresh." Her answer is smooth but her voice is weak. "I'm tried, let me sleep, blondie." She's trying to be strong but her voice cracks and I can hear she chock back tears.

"Fine." I say wiping the hair off her forehead. "By the way, it's always been you short stuff." I add as I kiss nose, it taste salty, but it's enough.

"Don't call me that." She punches my jaw, it's not as hard as normal and I know I'm losing her. "It's always been you too, blondie," I hear her breathing get slower as I hold her against me until the life leaves her body. Then I'm up again, the game makers want to see a psychopath, I'll show them one. I'm more energetic now, than I have been the whole game, I have to find that Thresh.


	2. For Clove

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Hunger Games.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your support guys, it means a lot. Thanks to **922cf****,** **Disney Banana **and** Someone Beautiful **for being my first ever reviewers, it means a lot considering this is my first story. I've also decided to change this to a three shot so there will be one more chapter after this. Don't forget to keep reviewing

I run through the forest, the rain started about an hour ago. Thresh is nowhere to be found and I'm lost, but I need to do this… for Clove. I hear scurrying behind me and I turn around, something slams into me knocking the breath out of me. I see a figure through the water that clouds my vision but before I can get up something slams into my back again, at this Thresh lifts me to my feet by my collar.

"You, you're the knife thrower's boyfriend, aren't you?" Thresh spits on me. "She killed the little girl, the monster deserved to die and so do you!" Monster, that's all anyone ever considered Clove.

"What little girl!" I ask as I push my forehead against his, making him move back. He's not so tough.

"Rue, the girl from my district, that bitch killed her." Rue… her name rings a bell, then I remember she's the one who killed Glimmer and the other girl, but Clove… she never killed her.

"Clove didn't kill her! She was with me!" I shout, my body shivers, not from the cold but the anger. I want to rip his organs out one by one.

His face softens but he still talks harshly. "How do I know you weren't there when she died?"

"The boy from district one killed her," I say frustrated. He seems to believe me because his face holds sympathy. "Do you believe me?" I ask quietly. I'm a mess, I can't figure out my emotions and I need Clove. Then I hear her voice, she's humming the tune she used to sing at school, it seems to calm me down.

"Fire girl lied then?"

"Of course, that brat is behind all of this!" I punch the tree causing my fist to bleed.

"I believe you," Thresh says in a soft voice and then he continues, "I have a girlfriend back home, we were going to get engaged next year, in the summer I think."

Cloves humming becomes louder and my hate for this man grows. This man was the one who killed Clove, I grab one of her knifes out of my pocket while he's not looking.

"I love her, before I left I promised her I'd come back, her name is Ivy," he continued.

"If I can't have the person I love, why should you?" I mumble.

"Huh," he asks gently and then I lunge at him. I stab him straight in the heart.

"If I can't have my Clove, that girl can't have you," I exclaimed in anger, my blood rising.

I hear him scream loudly, I think it's punctuated my ear drum. I listen to his breathing become lower and I can feel the cameras zoom in on us. Instead of addressing me he looks straight into the camera. "I love you Ivy." That's all he is able to say before he falls on his back.

I'm more confused now than ever, but all I have to do now is find fire pants and end this.


End file.
